The Muppets
The Muppets is a 2011 American musical comedy film, the first Muppets theatrical release in 12 years, as well as the third Disney-produced Muppets film, after The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island. Plot Walter, a man born as a Muppet, lives with his human brother Gary in Smalltown. They became Muppet fans when they watched The Muppet Show in their youths. As adults, the brothers continue to live together in Smalltown. Gary plans a vacation to Los Angeles with his girlfriend Mary to celebrate their tenth anniversary, and he invites Walter along so he can tour the Muppet Studios. Gary is pleased to spend time with Mary and Walter, though Mary feels that Gary's devotion to Walter detracts from their relationship. In Los Angeles, the three visit the abandoned Muppet studio. During the tour, Walter sneaks into Kermit the Frog's office and discovers Statler and Waldorf selling the theater to Tex Richman, an oil magnate, and his henchmen Bobo the Bear and Uncle Deadly. Waldorf explains that if The Muppets can raise $10 million they can repurchase the theater. Later, Richman reveals his plans to destroy the Muppet Theater and drill for oil underneath. Walter recounts the conversation to Gary and Mary and appeals to Kermit at his mansion. Kermit realizes he must organize a program to raise the money, which the Muppets have not done in years. Walter convinces him to try, and they set off to reunite the group. Fozzie Bear is performing with the Moopets, a group of uncouth Muppet impersonators, in Reno, Nevada, and Kermit persuades him to leave Reno. Meanwhile, Gonzo has become a plumbing magnate. Despite his initial objection, Gonzo decides to destroy his business and join them. Animal is in a celebrity anger-management clinic; he rejoins them, but his sponsor, Jack Black, warns him to avoid drums. Using a montage, the other primary Muppets are located and rejoin. In Paris, the group finds Miss Piggy working as Vogue Paris's editor for "plus-sized" fashion. Unable to convince Miss Piggy to return, the group replaces her with her Moopet counterpart Miss Poogy. The Muppets pitch their telethon idea to several TV networks, but are turned down. Due to a popular show's sudden cancellation, Veronica, an executive at the CDE network, gives the Muppets a two-hour opening in CDE's schedule on the condition that they find a celebrity guest. The Muppets repair the theater, but their rehearsal fails and Kermit is unable to find a celebrity guest. Miss Piggy returns and forces Miss Poogy out. Refusing to work with Kermit, Miss Piggy selects Pepe the King Prawn as her partner for a dance routine. Kermit later persuades Walter to perform and find his talent, while Mary goes sight-seeing alone. Kermit entreats Richman to return their studio, but Richman refuses, revealing that at midnight the Muppets will also lose their trademark name and rights, which he plans to give to the Moopets. Miss Piggy has the Muppets kidnap Black as a celebrity guest. Meanwhile, Mary leaves Gary for Smalltown. When Gary attempts to explain to Walter about Mary's problem, he realizes he has forgotten his anniversary. Gary decides he must improve his relationship with Mary, while Walter realizes he was meant to be a Muppet. Gary reconciles with Mary and they return to Los Angeles, while the telethon builds up to success with celebrity support and Black as host. Richman cuts the theater's power supply, but Gary and Mary repair the wiring. Richman attempts to destroy the transmitter antenna, but Uncle Deadly realizes that he is a Muppet and stops him. Kermit reconciles with Miss Piggy and the Muppets perform "Rainbow Connection". With the telethon running short, Walter performs a whistling act, receiving very positive audience response. In desperation, Richman disables the telephone lines and finally evicts the Muppets from the theater, out of time and short of their monetary goal. Kermit says that the Muppets tried their best, and will begin again as a family, before leaving with Walter, Gary and Mary. The group discovers a vast gathering of fans outside the theater. With Gary's encouragement, Walter greets the crowd with the Muppets. Gary proposes to Mary, and Richman gives the theater and rights back to the Muppets after suffering a head injury from Gonzo's bowling ball act. Cast *Jason Segel as Gary *Amy Adams as Mary *Chris Cooper as Tex Richman *Rashida Jones as Veronica *Alan Arkin as Tour Guide *Emily Blunt as Miss Piggy's receptionist *Bill Cobbs as Grandfather *Feist as a Smalltown resident *Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe *Donald Glover as a Junior CDE executive *Dave Grohl as Animool *Ken Jeong as "Punch Teacher" Host *Jim Parsons as Walter's Human Form *Mickey Rooney as Smalltown resident *Kristen Schaal as an Anger Management group moderator *Sarah Silverman as a Greeter *Jack Black as Himself Cameo *'Selena Gomez as Herself ' *James Carville as Himself *Whoopi Goldberg as Herself *Neil Patrick Harris as Himself *Judd Hirsch as Himself * John Krasinski as Himself *Rico Rodriguez as Himself Voice *Bret McKenzie as Gary's Muppet Form (singing voice) *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Statler, Link Hogthrob, and The Muppet Newsman *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam the Eagle, and Marvin Suggs *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf, Beauregard, and Kermoot the Frog *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Behemoth, Mahna Mahna, Whatnot Farmer, and Gary's Muppet Form *David Rudman as Janice, Scooter, Wayne, and Miss Poogy *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Camilla the Chicken, Uncle Deadly, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, '80s Robot, Janooce, and Roowlf the Dog *Tyler Bunch as Thog and Foozie Bear *Alice Dinnean as Afghan Hound